My Forever
by SwissQueen
Summary: This is going to an AH (all human) Malec fanfiction with some Clace and Sizzy as well. Alec Lightwood is the new kid at school and is an antisocial and closeted gay. Magnus is an out and proud gay (yes, just gay, not Bi) it is senior year for both of them, they both feel that connection when they meet but will it last? (Sorry for the bad summary I'm new at this)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first time writing a fanfiction as it says in the summary and I really don't have anything to say except for my little disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments characters nor the infernal devices characters should I decide to add them.**

 **please review or pm me and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

(Alec perspective)

Alec Lightwood walked in the front doors of Idris High School with his younger sister Isabelle by his side, she doesn't stay for long and instead takes off after a group of guys whom Alec assumed were on the football team. Once she reached the men she began to flirt up a storm, 'Damn' Alec thought to himself, 'there goes my one hope at navigating this school ' Alec looked back toward his sister and fell deep into thought about how naturally flirting came to Izzy and even if he somehow managed the courage to flirt with anyone he couldn't because of his largest secret and biggest dilemma in his life: he was gay and very VERY much in the closet, not like 'it's just a phase ' type of gay, more like 'I've got to fight the urge to vomit when a girl hits on me' type of gay. Alec was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the redheaded girl who was busy examining a stack of papers in her arms headed straight toward him until 'BAM!' the two ran into each other.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" the redhead said as she and Alec bent down to pick up the papers

"It's no problem" Alec said while handing the girl her papers

"Thank you for helping me, my name's Clary by the way" she said, "Yours?"

"Alexander Lightwood but I go by Alec ," Alec replied, "Um, if it isn't too horribly far out of your way do you think you could show me where classroom 325B is?" Clary looked up at him, "Sure!" Clary said, " I actually have that class as well is it your first day here? "

"Yeah" Alec replies and the two walk in comfortable silence until they reach the classroom which wasn't that far away from where they met. Alec opened the door and froze seeing a scene of utter chaos. Inside the classroom two young men were playfully sword fighting with meter sticks, but the absurdity of the situation wasn't what had Alec frozen in shock, it was the taller of the two young men. He was wearing tight black leather pants, an equally as tight dark purple shirt, and to top off the tightness, a tight black leather jacket. They man turned his head to glance at the door, Alec noticed there was glitter all over the man, in his hair and in the glimpse of eyeliner Alec could see.

Alec stared at the man before realizing Glitterman's swordplay parter was slowly making his way toward the door and Glitterman was even closer, still trying to defend himself but due to him glancing at the door, tripped on the leg of a desk and began to fall backfirst toward Alec, before he knew what he was doing Alec reached out and caught the incredibly sexy man in his arms. Glitterman looked up at Alec and said,

"Why thank you for saving my dear life Blue eyes" Alec blushed at the nickname and stuttered out,

"Y-yeah, n-no problem" and leaned Glitterman up on his feet, "I didn't catch you name, what was it?" The handsome man asked Alec

"I-uh," Alec stuttered while blushing, 'Damn that horrible blush' he thought to himself, "Alexander but I go by Alec"

"Well then, I -uh, Alexander but I go by Alec, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you" the man said putting extra emphasis on the word pleasure causing Alec to blush deeply yet again, "My name's Magnus, Magnus Bane" Alec smiled and replied, "I like it" ' well now that you sound totally creepy and moronic...' Alec thought to himself

"Why thank you gorgeous" Magnus said with a wink that caused Alec to turn even redder then walked over to his seat and sat down.

 **Well that was my first chapter, I hope y'all liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!** **Also, any grammatical errors that were made in this chapter belong to me although I think I got most of them.**

 **-Swiss Queen (I have been named this by my best friend and pretty much everyone calls me it and I won't use my name on this site so we're just gonna call me this)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Alright, here goes new chapter I only posted the first chapter like two days ago and I'll be updating as often as I can. This chapter starts as Magnus' perspective of how Alec and Magnus meet then proceeds to go through the rest of class and should be alternating. PLEASE READ THE END NOTE, IT CONTAINS MAGNUS AND ALEC'S SCHEDULES**

 **I would also like to thank** **Smilingturtle** **for the review, I was very nervous about what people will think of this so thank you so very very much.**

 **Disclaimer: I (very unfortunately) do not own any of The Mortal Instruments characters nor do I own The Infernal Devices characters. now, on to the story!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Magnus perspecrive)

The two young men ran down the hall, the shorter of the two barely beating the taller, more sparkly young man, "I win Magnus, surrender the glitter that was the deal" Magnus' shorter companion said while catching his breath.

"But _Ragnoooor,_ " Magnus whined as they walked around the empty classroom before having a 'light bulb' moment and changing his tone, "you know what, I challenge you to a sword fight, then and only then will I surrender my precious glitter" after Magnus declared this he grabbed two meter sticks off a nearby desk and tossed one to his best friend who caught it and exclaimed, "Let's go!" And so began the epic sword **(read: Meter stick)** battle.

Magnus heard the door open and risked a glance. Unfortunately, he saw nothing and even more unfortunately he tripped on the leg of a desk and began to fall backwards toward the door. Magnus braced himself for the impact of the cold, hard tile, but it never came instead, he found himself wrapped in someones arms. Magnus tilted his head upward and found himself looking into the most beautiful baby blue eyes he had ever seen, Magnus snapped himself out of his admiration.

"Why thank you for saving my dear life Blue eyes" Magnus said and smirked as the boy blushed furiously, ' _yup, he's gay. Closeted, but still gay'_ Magnus thought to himself, "Y-yeah, n-no problem" his beautiful blue-eyed savior said whilst leaning him back on his feet, there was no way he was letting this boy go without learning his name so he spoke, "I didn't catch your name, what was it?" Magnus asked as if he were curious.

"I-uh," Blue-eyes stuttered while blushing, _'Damn that's hot_ ' Magnus thought to himself, "Alexander but I go by Alec"

"Well then, I -uh, Alexander but I go by Alec, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you" Magnus said putting as much emphasis as he could, which was a lot on the word pleasure causing Alec to turn crimson, "My name's Magnus, Magnus Bane" Alec smiled and replied, "I like it" _'OHMIGOD HE'S SUCH AN ADORABLE DORK'_ Magnus thought, "why thank you gorgeous" Magnus said with a wink before taking a seat next to Ragnor.

As soon as Magnus sat down he was bombarded by a whisper-yelling Ragnor, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Magnus, that boy is not your type, he looks WAY too innocent for you, what the hell dude?!"

Magnus smirked before responding, "well, I am still Magnus I have done nothing to him, I didn't know that regardless of my metaphorical 'type' my personal preferences were up to you, and yes I am very aware of how innocent he looks" _'and if anybody aside from me takes that I'll kill them, wait what? Holy shite Magnus get a grip you've known the boy less than five minutes '_ Magnus was EXTREMELY grateful he hadn't accidentally said his thought process out loud, "And what would it matter to you who I take an interest in?"

Ragnor looked taken aback by Magnus' response, "Well, I- um, the bell's about to ring get your stuff out" Magnus smirked again at Ragnor's inability to think of a decent response and got out his supplies for the class. History first thing in the morning was a horrible idea in Magnus' opinion but he dutifully did all his work and occasionally found himself hoping he had more classes with Alec.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Okay, I realize now I forgot about the glitter but let's be real, Magnus would never give up his glitter. A** **lrighty, now that I wrote all that here's for Magnus and Alec's schedules...**

 **Magnus schedule...**

 **1\. History - Mr. Starkweather**

 **2\. Chemistry - Ms. Fairchild**

 **3\. Modernization of Human Technology (MHT)- Mr./Coach Graymark**

 **LUNCH!**

 **4\. Algebra 4- Ms. Fairchild**

 **5\. Health- Mr./Coach Graymark**

 **6\. English- Mr. Starkweather**

 **Alec's schedule is the same except for hours three and four which are switched, yes they have the same lunch shift and speaking of lunch, I had this story partially wrote for on paper but totally left out the lunch period so if after third hour it takes me a bit longer to update I apologize sincerely.**

 **Please like and review! -Swiss Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week, school started back up yesterday (i'm a sophmore in high school) so I've been preparing for it and haven't had any time to update. PLEASE NOTE: I have a ridiculously homophobic father so he has no clue that I write this or read it for that matter and he is also the owner of the computer I use to update this with.**

 **I am also currently writing three other Malec fanfics and one Clace as well. I am considering posting them as well but I will only be doing 2 stories at a time so if you guys think I should post another story then it will be my most recent one which is a Malec AH/AU i'm not really sure which because everyone is all human BUT Alec can see the future. It will be rated T but might be changed to M if I decide to gain enough courage to write that ahem, _stuff_ *mischievous laughter* I probably will post this BUT I need y'all to tell me if I should. **

**ALSO, I have (as you may have noticed) changed my username to SwissQueen because I like that better**

 **Another thanks to smilingturtle for the review, I appreciate it so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the plot.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Alec perspective)

After sitting with Clary and listening to Mr. Starkweather drone on about historical subjects (some plague or whatnot) for 45 minutes class finally ended. Alec desperately wanted to run as fast as he could to avoid Magnus and get to his next class which was Chemistry with Ms. Fairchild but opted for walking as fast as he could. At the end of history class Clary told Alec her class was in the opposite direction but that it was all the way at the end of the hall on the left side. Alec walked as fast as he could to avoid people but only got about five feet outside of the classroom when he heard a certain, _sparkly_ someone say,

"hey blue eyes, where's your next class at?" _'oh god, what if I say something wrong NO don't get distracted FOCUS, he asked you a question'_ Alec thought as he replied, "Um, C-C-Chemistry with Ms. Fairchild" Magnus smirked,

"Great! I have that class too wanna sit next to me?" _'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODSWEETLORDCHEEZ-IT'SWHATDOISAYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH'_

"Uh, Sure"

When they got to the classroom Magnus held the door open for Alec causing him to blush...again. they were the only two in the classroom so they got first pick of seats, Alec immediately began to walk to the back of the room before remembering Magnus, "Do you mind if we sit in the back of the room?" Alec asked shyly while praying that he wouldn't blush to no avail. Magnus smirked and replied,

"whatever you want darling" causing Alec's face to turn crimson, "O-Okay" he said as he sat at one of the lab desks, Magnus sitting next to him.

"So uh, is this teacher nice?" Alec asked Magnus who then responded, "Well as long as you get your work done you're good but theres no talking like, at all once she enters the room. Man, sure is gonna be hard for me to concentrate with such a gorgeous man next to me" Alec blushed and attempted to ignore Magnus' flirting,

"I-Uh-Right." _'great. now I sound like an idiot'_ Alec thought to himself

"I'm throwing a party this weekend, Friday night. It starts at Eight" Magnus said, "will you be there?" Alec blushed _'oh my god I can't believe he just asked me to a party, a public one that more than just I would would be attending not that I would have the courage to dance with him anyways and that's even if I decide to go even though I'll more than likely be dragged to it by Izzy anyways but still.'_ "Uh-I-Uh, probably not, I'm not really much of a party guy honestly" Alec said,

"Well here," Magnus replied grabbing Alec's wrist and quickly scrawling on it before Alec had any time to protest. As he moved Alec's arm back toward the man Magnus let his fingers linger on Alec's long enough for him to turn bright red, "It's my phone number text or call if you change your mind, or if you just want to hear my fabulous voice" Alec looked away knowing that his face was extremely red from the blushing that covered his typically pale face.

"Why are you looking away?" Magnus asked, "I love that adorable blush of yours" Alec wondered if his head was going to explode from the intensity of his blushing before slowly turning his head toward Magnus, "You do?" Alec asked.

"Of course" Magnus replied before letting his voice drip into a very sultry tone emphasizing each of his words with a slight lean closer to Alec, "It's...Simply...Delicious" Alec was frozen in place so Magnus slowly leaned in closer and closer until their noses were practically touching. Magnus tilted his head downward to the slightly shorter man and just as their lips were about to connect the door burst open and Alec leaped back his face beet red. The two sat in awkward silence until Alec leaned over and whispered,

"I'm not gay" Magnus snorted clearly amused,

"Right and denial is just a river in Egypt" Alec looked down at his hand's and took a steadying breath, "nobody knows aside from my sister Izzy, please don't tell anyone" All traces of amusement were gone from Magnus' face in an instant, "You have my word Alexander" Alec opened his mouth to reply but the door was suddenly closed with a loud thud as the person Alec could only assume was Ms. Fairchild by the way that everyone shut up as soon as she walked in the room. About halfway through class Alec made eye contact with Magnus and mouthed 'thank you' and received a nod in response. Nobody spoke for the rest of class, not even when the bell rang, everyone just stood and silently filed out of the room.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

 **So that was my chapter, again sorry for taking so long to update I have been busy I'll update as soon as I can. yes I am aware the ending of that chapter sucked but I had to re-write it from what I had on paper and it's actually better now then it was. If there are any grammar/spelling errors that is my bad, I tried to edit as I went through because it it late where I live and I'm really tired so If I missed some please bear with me.**

 **If you could please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and whether or not I should post my other Malec fanfic that I spoke of in the beginning AN. Thanks! -SwissQueen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had the time considering how I have to hide everything. I will be posting my new story my temporary title for it will be Future Boy because I have zero creativity and can't think of anything better.**

 **Thanks to daisypariskaufman your answer you already know, yes I will be posting my other Malec fic. To smilingturtle happy belated birthday! And to AnonymousPuppy my reply is, 'not as delicious as some Pixy' hehehe (I should clarify, that is a personal joke between me and said puppy whom I know in person).**

 **WARNING: there is a very filthy minded Magnus in this chapter. His thoughts are cut off before anything too inappropriate happens or any foul language is used. Please let me know if the rating needs to be changed because of this, and trust me you will know it when you read it. There is also a minor warning for language.**

 **Disclaimer: nothing but the plot is mine**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Magnus perspective)

Modernization of Human Technology or MHT was typically Magnus' favorite class because the teacher- Mr./Coach Graymark was very laid-back and had absolutely NO experience in the field of technology but there wasn't enough teachers so most of them had to double up and teach two classes. But today Magnus couldn't focus, his mind was a certain Black-haired, blue-eyed male and how his adorable blush made made Magnus feel things he had never felt before.

Magnus had been with a lot of people before but only a few of them were actual relationships, most of them were one night stands so not a lot of actual feelings, but for some reason Magnus had an inexpliccable urge to protect the boy. Was it because of his adorable blush? Or the way his hair fell lightly over his goregeous blue eyes? Or maybe it was the way his beautiful lips would looked perfect wrapped around his- "MAGNUS!" Coach Graymark shouted, "can you PLEASE help me work this god-forsaken computer?"

Magnus was extremely glad to have a distraction, "Sure Mr. Graymark" Magnus replied, walking over to the teachers desk pressing a few buttons and fixing the computer in less than a minute, after that he sat back down and resumed his thoughts Alec's incredible beauty. After a few minutes the door opened and Ragnor walked in, "Sorry coach, I was taking an English test" Ragnor walked over to Magnus and sat down startling Magnus out of his thoughts,

"Okay, what's up, I just startled you and if I recall correctly which I do, nobody startles 'The Magnificent Magnus Bane' so come on, tell" Magnus knew there was no way he would be able to lie to Ragnor, they had known each other since they were 7 meaning they had known each other going on 13 years and had been best friends since so Magnus told him, "I can't stop thinking about him" Ragnor immediately knew Magnus was talking about Alec, "Well Magnus I-have-a-one-night-stand-every-other-weekend Bane has himself a good old fashioned crush on a boy, you sure you're feeling well?" Ragnor asked earning himself a death glare from Magnus.

"I'm not sure Rag," Magnus whispered, "I just, I can't get him out of my head I literally just met him today and he's plauging my mind and I invited him to my party and I gavehimmyphonenumber"

"Holy shit!" Ragnor whisper-yelled, "you gave him your number?!"

"Yeah and I-" Magnus stopped suddenly, "what if I have another class with him, I am normally always able to keep up my smooth demeanor but this guy... I don't know" Ragnor chuckled, "you'll be fine, you're Magnus FREAKING Bane after all" Magnus nodded his head, "Yes, yes I am" _And Magnus Bane does NOT get crushes on adorable little...ah shit_ Magnus thought as the bell rang dismissing them to go to lunch.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **So there it was, um I'm going to attempt to post my 'Future Boy' story now. The chapters on that will probably be a bit longer I'm sorry if you think these are too short but I tried to keep them short so you get more frequent updates.**

 **Next up is lunch for our students at Idris High School, It may take a while longer to write because I have not wrote that out yet but we'll see what happens!**


	5. Chapter 5 (pt 1)

**Hi Guys! Here's my next chapter sorry it took so long to write, I had to make a hard copy of the chapter while typing it so please forgive me.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews on both this and Future Boy, y'know that title is kinda growin' on me but uh anyways, On with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, squat. None of it save for the plotline.**

 **Please like, fave, follow, review!-SwissQueen**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(Alec perspective)

Alec sat down at an empty lunch table and waited for Isabelle and Jace to show up. Jace didn't have the same lunch shift as them on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Alec lost himself in his thoughts whilst he waited for his siblings to arrive. Isabelle arrived first and sat down not gracefully but she didn't plop down either. Alec noticed that she had narrowed her eyes which was something Alec had noticed she did whenever her Gaydar was going off, she would squint at the person, take in their appearance, clothing, voice, makeup (if they wore any that is) and everything about them.

"Your gaydar's going off isn't it?" Alec whispered to her even though nobody was at their table aside from them.

"Hell, to the yeah" Isabelle responded and gestured her head slightly in one direction signaling Alec to look. Alec knew who it was before he looked but he glanced up anyways and sure enough, there Magnus was on the opposite side of the cafeteria sitting down next to the person Magnus had called Ragnor. There were a few other people at the table that Alec didn't recognize as well including a person with Black hair about the same length as his own who was facing Magnus so Alec couldn't see his face, another boy with silver hair and equally silver eyes that was talking animatedly with the Black haired boy. There was also a girl with long brown who was sitting next to the boy with black hair and seemed to be conversing with both of the two Alec didn't recognize.

"He's not my type," Izzy said, "but hot damn that's the definition of 'sex on legs' right there"

"Who's 'sex on legs'?" Jace asked plopping down on the other side of Izzy.

"Him" Isabelle said nodding her head in the direction of Magnus

"I may not have your mystical gaydar or whatnot but yes, I can very well see that he's gay" Jace said while eating a French fry

"What's wrong with being gay?" Isabelle asked. Alec knew she was trying to prove that Jace didn't care and that Alec should tell him but he couldn't help but slightly tense, not knowing how Jace would react,

"Nothing" Jace said, "If you're gay then you're gay, more power to ya' I mean, it's not like you can really choose who you like ya' just do" Alec relaxed subtly but on the inside he was screaming, he knew that as soon as he and Izzy were alone she'd say, "told you so" and try to convince Alec to tell Jace but Alec wasn't ready for that.

"His name's Magnus" Alec blurted randomly, "I have a few classes with him" both Jace and Izzy's jaws dropped simultaneously,

"Magnus _Bane"_ Isabelle whisper-yelled at Alec who nodded his face slightly red from unintentionally blurting out loud but he knew his face would explode if they kept referring to him as 'sex on legs'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **THIS WAS ONLY PART ONE OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I'm sorry it's been a while but as I said I had to write both simultaneously. I have A time limit on computers and it's almost up so I've got to go but I will updade the next part of this chapter as soon as I can.**

 **please like, follow, favorite, review and tell me what you think of it!-SwissQueen**


End file.
